


How About a Little Dog?

by AwakeAndAliveSpartan



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M, Pregnancy, Providence! AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-15
Updated: 2018-10-15
Packaged: 2019-08-02 09:03:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16302164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AwakeAndAliveSpartan/pseuds/AwakeAndAliveSpartan
Summary: Grant and Skye have a big question for their son.





	How About a Little Dog?

“Hey, Adian, come here.”

“Yeah?”

Skye smiled as she saw her three, almost four year old toddle up to her, “Sit by me.” she said, patting the couch cushion. 

Adian narrowed his eyes, “I wanna sit by Daddy.” he protested, crossing his arms over his chest just like Grant always does. “Pwease.”

Grant huffed and shook his head, “Sit by Mommy, Adian. She has something really, really important she wants to ask you.” he answered from the recliner he was sitting in, making sure that he had his phone ready to record. 

“What?” Adian asked, jumping up on the couch next to Skye with a loud huff, clearly annoyed that he couldn’t sit by his father. “Are we getting sketti?”

Skye laughed softly, “We’ll deal with that later, but I’ve got something very important to ask you, Adian.” she stated. “It’s really important.”

Adian blinked, staring at her.

“Adian, would you like a little brother or sister?” Skye asked, a slight smile pulling at her lips as she placed a hand over her stomach. She had found out that she was pregnant again the day before and they had tried to come up with a good way to tell Adian so. 

“Ah…. How about a puppy?” Adian asked. “Max needs a friend.”

Skye's smile grew as Grant stifled a laugh, “Adian, sweetheart, that's not what I'm asking you. I'm not talking about a puppy here.” She pointed to her belly, “What if I said there's a baby in my belly right now and you'll be a big brother in a few months?”

Adian wrinkled his nose, looking at his mom's belly. He didn't  _ see  _ anything there. “Baby's in  _ there _ ?” he asked incredulously. “You ated a baby?!”

Grant burst out laughing, “That's definitely not how it works, kiddo.” he stated, keeping his phone trained on the little boy. He was  _ definitely  _ going to show this to the others when he got the chance. 

“How baby get in there?” Adian kept staring at Skye’s belly. “You put baby in there?”

Skye kept smiling, “In a way, sweetheart, but we’ll tell you that when you’re older.” she said, reaching out and ruffling the top of the preschooler’s head. “But, there is a baby in my tummy and they’ll come out in about 8 or so months.”

“Is that a long time?”

“Oh, it’s definitely a long time.” Grant frowned, pausing for a minute as he remembered that he had been in the Vault for a good part of Skye’s pregnancy with Adian. “It takes a good while for the baby to be ready.”

Skye shot Grant a look, “The baby has to be absolutely perfect when they come out, Adian. You took about 8 months to come out.” she said with another smile. “You’ve got to give them time.”

Adian still looked at Skye’s belly as though he wasn’t sure of what to make of the situation. Well, he was barely four and only a preschooler. Skye knew that there was no way that he understood what was going on. Adian was more concerned about superheroes than anything else. It probably wouldn’t hit him until the baby was actually here.

“So, I’ll ask you again, Adian.” Skye began, reaching over and picking up the little boy in order to move him into her lap. “Would you like a little brother or a sister?”

“Puppy.”

“A puppy?” Skye sighed and shook her head. Adian was still intent on wanting a puppy instead of a sibling. 

Adian looked up at her, his brown eyes shining, “Yeah!”

“Adian, that’s not what I’m asking, buddy. How about a brother or a sister?”

“Puppy.” He leaned in towards Skye’s stomach, “Puppy!” he yelled, causing Grant to laugh again. 

“Adian, I don’t think your Momma can give you a puppy like that.” Grant raised an eyebrow and smiled at Skye, “Or I’m gonna have some serious questions for her.”

Skye rolled her eyes and shot him another look before looking back down to the little boy, “Adian, I’m not having a puppy. I’m having a baby.” She poked him in the belly, causing him to laugh, “Someone like you.”

Adian hopped off of his mom’s lap and ran over to Max, their 3 year old black German shepherd. “I want a puppy. Max wants puppy.” He plopped right down next to the dog, laughing as Max started to lick his cheek, “I don’t want baby. I want puppy.” he stated. He looked up towards Grant, “Daddy, I want puppy.”

Grant smiled, putting his phone away, deciding that he had recorded enough at this point, “I think we’re going to have a lot on our hands for awhile, Adian. I don’t think it’s a good idea to get a puppy when we’ve got a baby coming, buddy. Maybe once the baby comes and things settle down we can think about getting another puppy. Now’s not the time to get another dog, Adian.”

Adian’s bottom lip started to quiver and Grant was quick to jump up and scoop the little boy into his arms, sitting back down into the chair and holding him close, letting his high body heat help to calm the little boy. “Hey, hey.” he cooed. “I’m not saying you  _ can’t  _ have another puppy, we just can’t get another puppy right now, Adian. We need to wait until the baby’s here to make sure that things are okay. We’ll see about getting another dog then. We got to get ready for the baby, buddy. It’s gonna take some time. And you’ve got to get ready to be the best big brother possible, right? You’re gonna be the best one, right?”

Adian sniffled, “What a big brother do?” he asked, laying his head on Grant’s warm chest. 

“Well…” Grant smiled, “A big brother’s job is to protect and keep their younger sibling safe from scary things.” A memory of him and Tommy when they were young flashed through his head. “You keep the scary things away from them and make sure that they’re safe. And you teach them things.”

“Like what?”

Grant’s smile grew even more as he saw the smile on his wife’s face, “Well, lots of things.” he answered. “Like how to play. And how to be nice. A whole bunch of things. I think you’ll do them all well, Adian.” 

Adian sniffled again, “I want a brother.” he mumbled, still resting his head against Grant’s chest. 

Skye rolled her eyes, “Of course he does.” she muttered, shooting a glare at Grant as he smiled at her. “Well, we’ve got a while until we know whether or not it’s a boy or a girl. That’s a few months away.”

“I want a brother.” Adian repeated, closing his eyes. “Make a brother.”

Skye laughed, “Well, I’m not making any promises.” she answered. “But, I’ll try.”

Adian nodded slowly as Grant began to thread his fingers gently through his hair, lulling the little boy asleep, “Okay. Try hard.” he mumbled sleepily. “Want puppy.”

Grant chuckled and looked back to Skye, shaking his head. 

“Of course he’s still more concerned about a puppy than an actual sibling.”

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so this is based off of an AU created by me and a friend on Tumblr where Grant and Skye slept together at Providence and then Skye finds out she's pregnant while Grant's in the Vault. That's all you really need to know for this, other than this fic is based off a couple of videos I've seen. I hoped that you enjoyed! Please leave a kudos or a comment!


End file.
